


в погоне за кроликом

by hontea



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontea/pseuds/hontea
Summary: В загадочном саду раскинулся пышный розовый лабиринт, сквозь который Кохаку должна пройти, чтобы встретиться со своим другом
Kudos: 2





	в погоне за кроликом

***

Утреннее солнце только-только собиралось показаться над цветочным садом, а Кохаку уже мчалась по нему во всю свою прыть. Она точно не знала от чего она бежит, но точно была уверена, что останавливаться было нельзя.  
-Где же ты, Сенку?! -сбивчиво прошептала девушка, попутно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Все видимое пространство занимали кусты роз, собирающиеся в замысловатый лабиринт, что усложняло поиски своего товарища. Розы цеплялись за платье Кохаку, будто хотели поближе его рассмотреть, а после завести светскую беседу за чашечкой чая на рассвете.  
Девушка успела проскочить пару поворотов, которые её интуиция даже на секунду не восприняла в качестве верного пути, как она наткнулась на что-то новое в этом цветочном лабиринте.  
Горло саднило, а легкие болезненно ныли от долгого бега, но Кохаку была поглощена разглядыванием бесконечного количества мраморных статуй посреди загадочного лабиринта.  
-Наверное, я добралась до центра сада, а ведь я даже не представляю, что за мной гонится!Черт, Сенку, куда ты пропал! — думала девушка, нетерпеливо ища глазами дорогу дальше.  
-Кажется, юная леди совсем не знает, куда ей нужно идти?  
По спине Кохаку пробежали мурашки, и словно кошка она молниеносности развернулась в сторону, откуда послышался голос.  
Голос исходил от молодого человека, сидящего на одном из постаментов. Его слегка прикрытые глаза источали спокойствие и легкое озорство.  
Кохаку внимательно разглядела незнакомца, прежде чем решила поинтересоваться, кто он и что ему нужно.  
-Меня зовут Ген.-расплывшись в приторной улыбке пробормотал он- И я даже готов тебе помочь выбраться, ведь гости здесь- весьма редкое зрелище.  
Девушка настороженно слушала этого так называемого Гена и усиленно пыталась понять, стоит ли доверять столь доброжелательным незнакомцам на вражеской территории.  
На долгие размышления не было времени, поэтому пришлось принять помощь, ведь ещё неизвестно, смогла бы она сама выбраться из этого странного места.  
-Я ищу своего друга, помоги найти до него дорогу! — отчеканила юная львица без капли стеснения. Ощущение что преследователи, от которых так яростно она уносила ноги,не отступало, а значит на любезности совсем не оставалось времени.  
-А, Сенку-чан! Знаю-знаю… Наверное, он сейчас мастерит свои умные штуки вместе с королевским кузнецом Касеки на Северо-Западном озере.-промурлыкал Ген.  
Кохаку ошарашенно смотрела на беззаботного юношу, который каким-то магическим образом узнал, кто ей нужен и где он находится. -Как ты узнал, кто мне нужен? Ты прочитал мои мысли?  
-Я просто люблю смотреть на такие очаровательные удивленные лица.-не спеша стирать улыбку с лица, ответил Ген.- Кажется, скоро у нас будут гости, нам нужно поторопиться!  
Юноша изящно взмахнул рукавом своей накидки и из нее выпорхнуло несколько белоснежных цветов.  
Казалось, они едва различимо хихикнули, и как по мановению волшебной палочки стали кружить вокруг Кохаку, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
-Следуй за ними и тогда ты найдёшь своего суженного.-проговорил Ген, всматриваясь в сторону, откуда вот-вот должен был появиться первый луч солнца.  
Девушка была занята разглядыванием этого диковинного «урагана» прежде чем ее личико вспыхнуло, едва слово «суженный» достигло ее ушей.  
-Всё совсем не так! — взволнованно проговорила она, но тут ее взгляд упал на ее нового знакомого и легкое возмущение сменилось удивлением.  
Юноша, любезно указавший Кохаку дорогу, прямо на ее глазах превращался в мраморную статую. Казалось, этот процесс приносил Гену неподдельное удовольствие, на что указывала широкая искренняя улыбка и слегка прикрытые глаза. Он был похож на дворового кота, всю ночь охотившегося, а теперь нежащегося в утренних лучах солнца.  
Невольно засмотревшись на столь прекрасное и превращение, Кохаку вспомнила о своей первоначальной цели. Найдя взглядом импровизированную цветочную дорогу, она рванула с места в нужную сторону, не забыв напоследок поблагодарить своего спасителя, хоть он, возможно, уже и не слышал ее слов.  
Солнечные лучи уже вовсю резвились на утренней росе, повсюду рассыпая озорных солнечных зайчиков, норовящих попасть Кохаку в глаза. Лёгкие наполнялись прохладным бодрящим утренним воздухом, отвлекая от усталости в ногах, которая становилась всё сильнее.  
Цветочный след не думал заканчиваться, а количество самих цветов продолжало расти. Ранее идеальный зелёный газон теперь напоминал снежный ковер. Несмотря на свежий рассветный воздух и физическую активность, голова и ноги Кохаку становились всё более ватными, а солнечные лучи всё настойчивей старались ослепить её. Спустя несколько мгновений девушка обнаружила, что цветы будто приглашали ее прилечь на мягчайшую подушку из лепестков. И, хоть она продолжала думать о своей цели, остроконечные, но мягкие шелковые лепестки уже спешили укрыть ее. Все прилагаемые усилия были тщетны- глаза предательски закрывались, погружая её в темноту, и лишь проблески солнечных зайчиков напоминали об уже наступившем утре.  
***

Лучи солнца настойчиво светили в лицо Кохаку и она нехотя открыла сонные глаза. Видимо, вчера она забыла закрыть окна, а солнце даже не допустило мысли о возможности проспать такое чудесное утро.  
Часы в телефоне показывали, что до будильника оставалось всего пара минут, а значит до встречи с Сенку оставалось всего полтора часа. Попытка вспомнить сегодняшний сон не удалась, но в сознании оставался чей-то едва различимый силуэт в окружении сотен крошечных цветов, излучавший невероятное умиротворение.  
Будильник наконец прозвонил и остатки сна совсем покинули мысли девушки. Теперь она думала только о том, как вовремя добраться до парка, в котором они с Сенку договорились встретиться, чтобы пойти в кино. "Надеюсь, в этот раз он не занимался исследованиями всю ночь, чтобы хоть в этот раз прийти вовремя."- про себя подумала Кохаку по пути на кухню, хотя эта мысль буквально сразу растянула ее губы в легкой улыбке.


End file.
